


Book 1

by ktwinchesterhale



Series: The Pheonix and The Wolf [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fire Nation, M/M, Prince Sokka, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Sokka gets kidnapped, Suicide Attempt, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: Sokka was taken by the southern raiders in the same raid his mother was killed in. They were sent by Ozai to capture the last waterbender. Ozai, who then gives him to Zuko, in hopes that he will learn to be more like his sister. Except it has the opposite affect. And when Zuko is banished Sokka goes with him.





	Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I started another new fic instead of updating the ones I should. Shocking.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Avatar. I just came to play here.

Zuko stood slightly terrified and completely nervous. His father, Prince Ozai, stood towering over him with his fists behind his back. “Zuko, I think it is time for you to have a consort.” He met his father’s gaze with surprise. He never gave Zuko anything.   
“He is a wild tribesman. I want you to tame him into a perfect consort. You will help prove to the nation that our enemies can be tamed. If you succeed, it will make me very proud.”  
“I won’t let you down!” Zuko grinned. His father was never proud of him. This was his chance.   
Zuko was so happy he practically skipped back towards his chambers. Then it hit him- he didn’t know what a consort was for. He knew of them and they were an important part of the royal house. He knew exactly who he needed to ask. Zuko turned and ran down the hall.   
Zuko could hear laughter coming from inside Lu Ten’s room from both his cousin and Quan, his consort. He pushed open the door, to find Lu Ten pinning Quan to the bed. “Cousin, I-”  
Lu Ten practically fell off Quan and onto the floor. “Spirits, Zuko don’t you know how to knock.”  
Zuko blushed and looked down. “Sorry.”  
The prince snatched his robe from the floor before sitting down on the bed. Quan rested his head against Lu Ten’s shoulder. “Now what do you need from me.”  
“Father has decided to give me a consort.”  
Lu Ten and Quan exchange looks. Quan smiled at Zuko. “Aren’t you a bit young?”  
“Maybe. But I have too. Father said it would make him very proud if I train him into the perfect consort. Only I don’t know what a consort does.”  
The prince smirked. “If you’d kept quiet you might have found out. Ouch!”   
Quan smacked him up side the head and glared at him.  
Zuko giggled. That was something he knew consorts did. In front of the Firelord and people of nobility they acted with propriety and kept their heads down, but behind closed doors they were equals with the lords or ladies they were bound to.   
“All you need to know right now is a consort is more important to a noble than their spouse. They are your closest companion, sort of a best friend really, the other half of your spirit.” Quan smiled slightly at Lu Ten. “If you would like, Zuko, I can help you teach your wild tribesman.”  
Zuko’s head whipped around. “Really?” he grinned. Quan nodded, “Of course, now go play and I’ll see you later.”  
Zuko took off running towards his rooms. Lu Ten getting up to close and this time lock the door behind him. His consort signed and leaned back against the headboard. “Now where were we?”  
Lu Ten turned back towards the bed, shedding his tunic and trousers. “I was about to strip you naked.”  
Quan smiled. “How delightful.”

 

Sokka was scared out of his mind. The Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere. Every thing was chaos. Through the smoke and fog, he could see his father fighting with a soldier and the unguarded entrance to the Fire Nation ship. Sokka had a choice he could run to aid his father or he could sabotage the ship. He looked at his father one last time before sprinting onto the metal gangplank.   
The halls were eerily deserted. Sokka followed the heat down to the boiler room. Cautiously he approached a door glowing red around its edges. Just as he neared the door, he could hear voices from behind him. Sokka did the only thing he could think of; he opened the door on his left and jumped into the darkness.   
His heart throbbed in his throat as he listened to the soldiers pass. As the voices began to fade, Sokka’s eyes began to adjust to the darkness.   
He realized that the room he was in was an extension of the boiler room. There were a bunch of levers and nozzles covering the walls. Sokka began flipping every switch he could reach. The ship lurched. He started loosening the bolts of the fuses and pipes. His hands and pockets filled with bits and bobs, he began hearing voices once again. Suddenly, the door flew open and blinding light came flooding into the small room. With the light came the yells of the Fire Nation soldiers and large hands grabbing his arms.   
Sokka kicked and struggled as they dragged him through the ship and eventually on deck. Once on deck, he finally managed for his foot to make contact with one of his would-be-captures’ groin, loosening the man’s grip just enough for Sokka to get away.   
He ran to the railing only to realize they were in the open ocean, far from the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka emptied his pockets throwing their contents over board, seconds before hands seized him again.   
“Well aren’t you a fiery little thing.” Smirked a man with bronze eyes and atrocious sideburns. “I imagine you’d be fiery in other things, hm?”  
“Unfortunately for you Lieutenant, you’ll never find out.” Came a voice from behind sideburns. “We have orders straight from the Admiral Jeong Jeong to deliver a mischievous southern water bender to Prince Ozai as a gift from the Admiral. He’s no water bender- there are none left but he fits the other two requirements.”   
The Lieutenant smirked “Well if he isn’t up to the Prince’s standards, I’d be happy to compensate the Admiral for his efforts.”

 

Zuko was insanely nervous as he dressed. Some ships from Admiral Jeong Jeong’s Fleet arrived last night. And his future consort was supposed to be on one of them. Along with his consort Zuko knew that Lt. Zhao would be coming as well. Zhao gave Zuko the creeps. He was a friend of his father from Ozai’s days at the Royal Fire Nation Academy.   
Zuko had fished dressing and started practicing some of his fire bending forms, when he heard a great commotion in the halls. He stopped and listened. Moments later, the door swung open and a boy about Zuko’s age, slid in, closing the door behind him. The boy slumped against the closed door.   
Zuko took a ready fighting stance. “Who are you?” The boy yelped and flailed. He grabbed a candlestick from the near by shelf and held it ready to defend himself.   
“You’re a fire bender!”  
Zuko rolled his eyes, “Yes, I am now who are you and why are you here?”  
The boy glared at Zuko with bright blue eyes. “I’m Sokka, and I don’t know why.”  
This strange-eyed boy was by far the most exotic creature Zuko had ever encountered. “Where are you from?”  
“Southern Water Tribe, what’s it too ya?”  
Zuko smiled shyly this might be his consort. He took a step forward; Sokka raised the candlestick a bit higher. “I’m Zuko. I’m just curious is all. How old are you?”  
“Nine.” Zuko relaxed a little.   
“Then I know why you’re here. You’re here to be my consort?”  
“Your what?” Sokka cocked his head lowering the candlestick.   
“Consort. According to my cousin it means like the other half of your soul.” Zuko stepped closer again-”  
“I’m not going to be anything for any fire bender,” Sokka raised his weapon higher. “Take another step- I’m warning, ya!”  
Apparently, the guard had heard the boy’s yelling, because the doors to Zuko’s chambers suddenly burst open. Sokka screamed and sprinted for the balcony dropping the candlestick. Pushing past Zuko, the guards seized him before he even reached open air.   
They grabbed Sokka’s arms and tried to hold him still. But Sokka’s feet weren’t secure. He kicked out, his foot slamming into the guard’s knee. Stumbling in pain, he released Sokka’s arm.   
It only took a few seconds for the guard to recover; he reared his fire-covered fist back, aiming for Sokka’s face. “YOU FLITHY LITTLE SAVAGE BITCH!”   
Zuko didn’t even know what happened but flames shot towards the other fire bender and a voice screamed “No.”  
Both guards froze their eyes fixed on Zuko . It took him a second to realize the voice and flame came from him. in a shaky voice he said. “He’s my consort and I’ll deal with him how I see fit.”  
The guards immediately released Sokka and bowed to Zuko before leaving. Sokka was breathing erratically.   
“Are you okay?” Zuko asked edging closer. The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around himself.   
“As good as I can be trapped in the Fire Nation.”  
“I’m sorry.” Zuko blushed.   
Sokka huffed. “No, you’re not if you were I wouldn’t be here I’d be with my family; not with you!”   
“I didn’t want you to begin with, my father insisted I have you.”  
Sokka huffed. “Then why didn’t you tell him no.”  
Zuko looked down. “I just really wanted to make him proud. He’s always proud of my sister and always disappointed in me.”   
“What is there to be proud of? Is she the evilest badest fire bender in the land?”  
“Yes.”  
Sokka’s expression softened. “Really?”  
Zuko sighed. “Yeah, she horrible even to her own friends.”  
The younger boy moved to sit on the bed. “ I thought I had an awful sister, but yours sounds worse. At least Katara is just a goodie-goodie and not evil.”  
Zuko sat down beside him. “You have a sister, too?”  
Sokka rolled his eyes. “No my parents brought home a penguin-seal and dressed it up like a girl.”   
Zuko giggled and Sokka’s grin spread from ear to ear.  
Lady Ursa strode into the room to find her son-playing pirates with the young water tribe boy. Sokka froze, unsure of the new person.   
She smiled at him. “Hello sweetheart, what is your name?”  
“Sokka” He said with a glance to Zuko.   
“I’m Ursa, Zuko’s mother, you can call me mom if you’d like or Ursa. Though I hope eventually you will think of me as a second mother.”  
“Thank you, Ursa.”  
She pulled out a chunk of bread. “Would you two like to feed the turtle ducks with me?”  
“What’s a turtleduck?”  
Zuko stared at Sokka like he’d grown a horn. 

 

Ursa lead Zuko and Sokka to her husband’s chambers. She pushed open the door. A very fit man sat at a desk with his hands tepee and pressed to his lips. Sokka knew this had to be Zuko’s father; he looked to much like him, but man before him seemed much fiercer.  
“Ozai, may I present Zuko’s new consort, Sokka.” Ursa spoke.   
Ozai looked up. “The boy was supposed to be brought to me first. What happened?”  
“He tried to escape... and I found him… I told the guards I would take care of it since he’s my responsibility.” Zuko replied almost as if he was scared of his father.  
“You may learn some initiative and responsibility yet, Prince Zuko.” Ozai’s eyes stare him down. They flicked to Ursa and lightened a bit.   
“Father is having meeting with some of the governors of the colonies. He asked for me to be there and for you to play hostess to their wives and children.”  
Ursa placed a hand on the boys’ shoulders and guided them towards the door and towards the courtyard. She led them to a pond and sat down. When Sokka had seated themselves, she produced a loaf of bread from her sleeve and broke it into three sections.   
Ursa turned to hand one to Zuko, but stopped. Zuko was staring at Sokka, whom was running his hands through the grass with an awe struck expression.  
He grinned up at Zuko. “What is this stuff?”  
Her son looked completely baffled by this question. “You mean the grass?”   
Sokka just smiled running his hands through it. “It so… warm and green … and...”  
“You don’t have grass where you live?” Zuko asked.  
Sokka shook his head. “No, we just have snow and ice.”  
Zuko wrinkled his nose. “Sounds awful.”  
“Yeah well the fire nation wasn’t exactly my idea of a vacation destination.” Sokka snarked back.   
Ursa passed younger boy some bread and turned back to the pond. “Do you have many friends where you come from?”  
Sokka let the hatchlings eat crumbs from his palm. “No, all the other boys are several years older than me or just babies. My sister, Katara is the only one close in age. So mostly we play together when the bigger kids do chores and hunt.”  
“Do you have any other siblings?”  
“No it’s just me and her.”  
Ursa gave him a hopeful look. “Well, that’s something you and Zuko have in common. Zuko doesn’t have many friends either, but only because he’s to shy and girls think he’s too cute to talk too.”  
“Mom!” Zuko blushed.  
Sokka giggled.  
“Zuko also has a sister, Azula. He and her don’t have much in common and he often will refuse to play with her.”   
“Oh he told me about her. We’ve already talked lots about annoying little sisters.” The two boys traded sly smiled.

Lady Ursa left to attend to something. Leaving to boys to themselves. The entertained themselves by chasing each other around the courtyard, the chase eventual evolved into wrestling in the grass.   
“You must be Zuko’s new water tribe whore.”   
Sokka lookup to see three girls one of which had to be Zuko’s sister since she looked like a female Zuko.   
“What’s a whore?”  
“What do you want Azula?” Zuko snapped pulling himself off the ground.  
“Rude, Zuzu.”  
Sokka smirked. “Zuzu?”  
“Don’t call me that!” Zuko was getting angry.   
The girl in all pink was clearly ignorant of this. “Zuko, you and your friend should play with us. He’s eyes are so pretty!”   
Sokka flushed and backed behind the older boy.   
“Tylee, don’t get a crush on my brother’s husband. Zuzu, just play with us.”  
It didn’t take hardly any rounds of hide n’ seek before Zuko and Sokka were hiding under a table in Lady Ursa’s study, whispering back and forth about how crazy and stupid girls were. Their complaints fell silent upon the sound of approaching footsteps.  
“Lady Ursa, lunch will be served here shortly. Will the children be eating separate or joining you?”  
Zuko and Sokka tumbled out from under the table. “Joining!” they said in unison.

Despite missing his family something fierce, Sokka quickly fell into Zuko’s daily routine. After breakfast, the children played. Mostly that meant Sokka and Zuko snuck around avoiding Azula. After Lunch, Quan attempted to teach Zuko his subjects. Sokka enjoyed learning, the afternoon was his favorite part of the day. After dinner, Zuko and Azula had bending practice and Zuko had lessons with Master Paindao as well.   
Even though, Zuko didn’t believe him, Sokka told him constantly about how jealous Azula was that Zuko had been accepted to train under such a renowned master and she wasn’t. While Piandao taught Zuko in Dao swords, he had discovered that Sokka was naturally gifted at Jian swordsmanship and taught Sokka as well.   
The boys soon realized that practicing swords in the morning meant Azula couldn’t join and adults wouldn’t force them to play with her.   
Sokka was enjoying his new life as a prince. 

Quan was attempting to teach Sokka calligraphy while Zuko studied his Fire Lords. “Keep trying Sokka. You just need more practice with those characters.- Zuko are you ready to try again?”  
Zuko sighed. He turned away from the tapestry. “Kai was the first Firelord, but was defeated by the son of his enemy, Agni, who became the second Fire Lord. Agni’s son Pho Zei; Pho Zei’s nephew Ryu; Ryu’s son Hitozo- Wait! Zunbi. Zunbi’s son Hitozo; Hitzoz’s daughter Enra… I don’t remember. I can’t do this. I’ll never get it right!” Zuko stomped his foot sending sparks across the stone floor.   
Quan placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, you will you just have to be patient, keep practicing and be determined.”   
The Prince Consort gave the younger boy a reassuring smile. “Now what do you know about the Fire Lord after Enra?”  
Zuko thought for a moment. “The Fire Lord after her was another woman.”   
Quan nodded “That narrows it down. Who are all the female Fire Lords?”  
“Iziko, Enra, Irza … Bazan! Enra’s cousin Bazan; Bazan’s son Zanagi.-”  
“Enra’s son.” Sokka cut in from across the room. Zuko’s mouth set in rage.   
“Sokka’s the one that’s so smart. Why can’t he just learn for the both of us!”  
Sokka’s head jerked up from what he was writing. “That’s a great idea! And you can write all my letters for me.” He smiled.   
Zuko huffed smoke. “Why’s everyone so talented but me! Azula with Bending and you with studies.” The young fire bender sniffled back the tears before rushing out of the room.   
Quan turned to Sokka, who was dripping ink on the paper. “I’ll make you a deal. If you’ll do two things, I won’t force you to do calligraphy tommorrow. –One is calm Zuko down, and the other is name the rest of the Firelords.”  
Sokka beamed. “Zanagi’s grandson Tomi; Tomi’s so Tetzu; Tetzu’s brother Zei; Zei’s son Rozao; Rozao’s son Kojin; Kojin’s brother Kuzon; Kuzon’s son Kazuhiko; Kazuhiko’s son Tizani; Tizani’s son Ran; Ran’s son Kroh; Kroh’s wife Iziko-” Sokka paused taking in a large breath of air. “Kroh & Iziko’s son Zumhi; Zumhi’s son Irgin; Irgin’s brother Krozlin-then they’re sister Irza; Irza’s son Azon; Azon’s son Zulin. Zulin was Firelord Sozin’s father, and Sozin was Firelord Azulon’s Father. And one day Iroh will be on the list.” Sokka huffed. “Can I go now?”  
Quan smirked. “You’re a smart boy. But you’ll need to use your heart to help calm Zuko’s fiery emotions.”

Sokka found Zuko hiding in an alcove completely hidden by a tapestry. It was a secret place neither of them ever spoke of for fear of Azula finding it. Sliding into the alcove, the younger boy sat down next to Zuko. They sat there for a few moments, neither of them speaking. Zuko’s soft sniffs were the only noise.   
“Have you ever been on one of the fire navy’s battle ships?” Sokka finally asked.   
Zuko didn’t look up. “No.”  
“They aren’t like the palace at all. It’s all dark metal and very few decorations. I was held in the captain’s quarters. Other than the standard Fire Navy banner he only had two other decorations; a portrait of his family and the other was the linage of the Firelords. I had nothing else to do for three weeks but memorize your royal family tree.”  
Zuko finally looked at Sokka. “So I’m not really as smart as you think. I mean I am really smart, but not that smart.”   
“I’m still never going to get it. I can barely fire bend, I can’ t remember the histories or my lessons. I’m a failure as a noble, a failure to the fire nation.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a drama king. You’re way better than me at sword.”  
“But you always beat me.”  
“Yeah, because you have no plan. You have so much raw power and you fight ‘til the very end. You’re like fighting a komodo-rhino.” Sokka huffed. “The only reason you don’t think you’re good is because you only compare yourself to me and Azula. And let’s face it I’m the smartest person you know.” Sokka smirk.  
Zuko scoffed. “Says the guy who called Lady Qui Lin ‘Lord’ Qui Lin.”  
“Hey! I never said I was the wisest! Just the smartest. And that ‘Lady had more facial hair than Quan.”  
Zuko smiled. They both went quite again.   
“You know you’re way better than other fire benders you age.”  
Zuko gave him a skeptical look. “How would you know?”  
Sokka grinned. “The other day, Quan took me to the market with him. I saw a master teaching a fire bending class and they were just learning sidekicks. They were about you’re age too.”   
“Side kicks are easy stuff though. It had to be the late bloomers.”   
Sokka jumped to his feet in excitement. “No! I asked him and he said it was the advanced class. So I asked him why they weren’t learning jump kicks yet. And he said that way to hard for them right now and they would probably start learning that in a year or so. According to him, if you keep going like you are you’re on track to be a master at about seventeen. That’s years before most people.”  
“Really?” Zuko smiled.   
Sokka smiled back. “Yep and even if you weren’t you’d still be better than Azula to me.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s mean and bossy. And you’re sweet and shy. You also don’t mind me talking. You’re best friend of course you’re better than her.”  
“Technically, I’m your husband.”  
“Technically, not yet you’re not. We have to turn sixteen first. And by then you’ll be amazing at bending.”

The following week Quan and Lu Ten left to join Iroh back on the front at Be Sing Sei. Later that spring everything changed. Over night Zuko went from fourth inline for the throne to the crown prince, and went from having a mother to not.  
When Quan returned a month after Lu Ten’s death, Sokka could barely recognize him. His eyes were shrunken and had no light. His clothes hung lose on his body. His bubbly demeanor was replaced with a somber one.   
Azula was sent to the Royal Fire Academy for girls and Zuko continued his lessons with Quan and other tutors. The other tutors were not nearly as willing to teach Sokka as well. Because ‘the water tribe boy only hold Zuko back’.  
For the lessons with those teachers or when Zuko was fire bending, Sokka spent his time reading scrolls of history and battles past in the their rooms. When Iroh visited, Sokka would play Pai Sho and drink tea with him.   
A few months after Lu Ten’s death, Sokka was looking through a box of old scrolls when he found a scroll sealed and signed with a string of characters that made no since. He left to go find Quan. However, when he pasted Lu Ten’s old room he thought it odd that the door was cracked and light was coming from inside. Quan had moved to another room his husband’s memory still too painful.   
Sokka peaked his head inside. Quan lay on the bed his wrist dripping blood. Sokka screamed. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked in the darkness.   
The other boy grunted. “Will you go with me?”  
Zuko sat up in his own bed and lit a flame in his palm. Sokka sat on the edge of his bed. “Go where?”  
“To see Quan. I… I have to know why he… why he did what he did.”   
Zuko sighed. “Because Lu Ten’s death mad him crazy; what more do you need.”  
Sokka smacked Zuko’s shoulder. “You know that’s not true. Come on Zuko! Please!”  
“Ugh! Fine but I’m only doing this so you’ll stop whining.”  
The boys crept through the halls down the east wing where the physician’s chambers were. Quan was still recovering and still under constant supervision.   
They stopped out side of the chamber doors upon hearing Iroh’s voice. “-the stupid things. How dare you waste the life he gave his own for. What were you thinking? …Don’t you think those kids have lost enough. How could you make them suffer more… Sokka has been having nightmares every night since he found you.” Zuko looked to Sokka, who had yet to tell him about those nightmares, but had to Uncle.   
“I know. I just…”  
“How could you do this to me?” Iroh whispered. “I’ve lost one son already. I cannot lose you too.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you… I just… I wanted to stop hurting.”  
“We all do. That’s why we have to lean on each other.”  
Sokka pushed open the door and leapt onto the bed next to Quan. “Sokka!”  
Zuko followed after him doing the same. Both boys were crying. “Sokka wanted to know why you did it.”   
Quan wrapped an arm around each of them. “I hope neither of you ever understand.”  
“Please don’t leave us.” Sokka buried his face in Quan’s chest.   
The teenager petted the boy’s hair. “I think Iroh, would drag me back from the spirit world me if I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how much of this AU i'll do. 
> 
> And yes we totally know Zhao is a creeper. You can not have a kidnapped Sokka fic with out #creeperzhao.
> 
> There will be no boomraang... I'm sorry.


End file.
